


The Umbrella

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confrontation, F/M, Humour, Sass, eobard's match, talk of the future, time vault, you're basically awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small confrontation with Harrison (who you've known as Eobard) in his Time Vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I have an origin story to this that I'm writing and I absolutely love it! Hope you Flash fans enjoy this little piece. ^.^ The internet severely lacks in Harrison Wells x Reader fics!

  
[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/9249d6a6446f1444e88b7b541e2600a7/tumblr_nd3t9eswNS1qht9lao2_500.gif)

_First name, (Y/n). Last name, Hunter. A high member of the Time Masters in the 25th century. Your job was to look over time-streams and make sure that there was no funny business. However, when you discovered that Eobard Thawne planned to alter Barry Allen’s past, you were tasked to stop him by your brother, Rip Hunter._

_Unfortunately, you suffered a major speedforce drain when you followed the Reverse Flash back in time and were stuck in time. You and Eobard met face to face and, much to your distaste, decided that working together was the only way to get home. You didn’t approve of most of his methods but figured that you’d sort out the timeline properly once you got your hands on a time-sphere._

_In the public eye, you worked by his side at STAR Labs as his partner and, to make it more convincing, Eobard proposed to you. Taking it to be only a façade, you accepted. It meant nothing to the both of you._

_Your relationship with the speedster was testy and often in hot water. But no matter how much rage you had for each other, or how much you both denied it - you and Eobard shared small romantic sparks. Something that shouldn’t have happened but did and started to make the engagement ring all the more valuable._

_This is just how a typical day would play out…_

 

"Are you being serious?" You snapped when you entered the Time Vault with an icepack pressed to your forehead. You found Harrison reading the newspaper for the hundredth time that day.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, disinterested and not actually acknowledging your presence. You threw the icepack you were holding onto the ground in anger and took a step forward. 

"The Bradford Tower High-rise 'conveniently' had a gas explosion and sprinkler systems were 'down'." You told him. Harrison chuckled and glanced back at you briefly. 

"Oh, that." He smirked, clearly proud of himself. 

"Damn it, Eo. If you're going to blow up the building I'm in - some warning would be nice." 

"Barry was getting suspicious, I had to do something. And don't call me 'Eo'." Harrison explained and shot you a glare before turning back. You smiled at his irritation and rolled your eyes. 

"As if you don't love it." You teased and then focused on the other part of his explanation. "What do you mean by suspicious?" 

He flipped a page on the newspaper hologram with a frown as you approached his side.

"I'm not sure yet. Are you in contact with LutherCorp?" He asked and looked at you. You squinted at him in disbelief and scoffed. 

"Do I look like a phone book to you?" 

"I can't think of a nice way to answer that." Harrison smiled, to which you simply sighed and shook your head. 

"No, I'm not in contact with villains of the Justice League from the future. Even if I could get a hold of him, Lex would be too busy chasing Superman in Metropolis." You said. Harrison bit his lower lip nervously as he planned the next course of action. As he turned away to gaze at the paper, there was a clap of thunder and the sound of heavy rain. You groaned at the change of weather and put your hands on your waist. 

"Great, now I have to get wet on my speed home." You complained and looked around the empty room. "Do you have an umbrella around this place?" 

"Just behind the suit." Harrison replied methodically, taking you by surprise. You didn't think he'd answer, let alone have what you were looking for. Clearly, you were mistaken. Walking over to where the Reverse Flash suit sat in its case, you extended your arm behind it and felt a stiff handle. Pulling it out, you were in possession of a yellow umbrella. You unclipped it and shook it out to be sure there weren't any hidden surprises from your revenge-crazed fiancée. 

"You know what I miss? The good old days where I'd be busy chasing you for justice. Being against you made more sense than working with you." You reminisced. Harrison looked over at you and nodded. 

"As soon as we get home, it'll be normal again." He promised. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of going home. You then lifted the umbrella and looked at Harrison with a puzzled expression.

"Is this the umbrella I stabbed you with?" You asked.


End file.
